


Martillo Family Christmas

by Birdschach



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano! Secret Santa 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: The Martillo Family has a Christmas Party, planned by Maiza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a Baccano! Secret Santa!

The elegant speakeasy within the honey shop known as the Alveare is busier than usual, especially considering it is the night of Christmas Eve. Most choose to spend Christmas with their family, or perhaps to attend a party. The event currently taking place within this speakeasy is one such party, and is in fact a Family gathering of sorts as well. Of course the Family in question is the Martillo Family of Manhattan, a small offshoot of the Camorra that was started in America, lacking any direct ties to the original Family that began in Naples.

Nonetheless, they have traditions of their own, one of which is a gathering of the group's executives for Christmas. The planning of this party came down to Maiza, the Martillo's _contaiuolo_ , who stood off to the side, observing the event he had planned. Perhaps it is strange for the man who organized the party to stick to the sideline, to keep to himself rather than engaging his guests, but the executive simply preferred things that way. He wasn't a loner, per se, but was certainly not the sort to seek to be the center of attention.

Of course, he was not without those who would seek him out. It wasn't long before the Martillo's newest and youngest executive broke off from the group, heading for Maiza. Firo had been close with Maiza for some time, after the _contaiuolo_ had picked out a hat for him on the day of his promotion. Though this was simply one of the Maritllo's traditions, the chaos of the night that followed was far from traditional. Yet that chaos had changed the organization, both giving them immortal bodies, and bringing them closer together. Whenever Maiza thought of his friends and colleagues who had become immortal just as he had centuries past, he could not shake off a slight feeling of guilt. However, Firo and the other executives seemed to be pleased with their new status, and as his fellow executive approached, Maiza's usual smile grew.

"Good evening, Firo. I take it you are enjoying yourself?" Maiza asks.

"Of course, Maiza! You really planned this well, the food's great, and the drink's even better!" Firo answers.

"Ah, well, the Alveare is to thank for both of those. I see all of our executives are here, but some of our extra guests haven't arrived yet." Maiza says, scanning the room.

"Oh, yeah? Who else did you invite, anyway? Aren't these things usually Martillo exclusive?" Firo asks, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Well, yes, but considering the season, I thought of a few others we might as well have along. After all, they were here that night, as well," Maiza explains. 

"Does that mean the Gandors are coming? And Isaac and Miria, too? Well, things are gonna get more lively, that's for sure!" Firo says, grinning at the mention of the eccentric couple.

"Luck said the three of them would be sure to stop by. Of course, Isaac and Miria are much less predictable, I could only send them an inviation and hope," Maiza says, shrugging slightly. "I do hope they make it, though."

"Ah, well, you know them! I'm sure they'll try, but who knows what might distract them? Either way, I think it'll be a great party!" Firo says, clapping Maiza on the shoulder.

"Of course it will be! Maiza is surprisingly adept at these sort of things," a new voice says, entering the conversation. "At least, he has been in the past. Well, no matter."

"Is that right, Ronnie? I never would have figured Maiza for a party planner or nothing," Firo says, turning to his fellow executive. He had some background with the man, as Ronnie had taught him much of his skill with knife-fighting. 

"Now, now, Ronnie, don't play me up too much! I'm just good with numbers, and making sure there's something there for everyone," Maiza adds. 

"And yet you always seem to end up off to the side. Why don't you make sure there's something for you to enjoy, as well?" Ronnie asks. 

"Ha, I bet Maiza just likes seeing everyone's smiling faces!" Firo answers for him. This brings a certain man to mind for both Ronnie and Maiza, though of course Firo would not have met him. 

"I suppose it's something like that," Maiza says. "It is great to see everyone enjoying themselves, but I would think that even if I hadn't planned it."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter too much. It was just an idle observation on my part, it makes no matter to me," Ronnie says, dismissively, taking his leave of his fellow executives. .

As Ronnie walks out, something of a commotion breaks out at the entrance to the large speakeasy. Before either of them can make out what's going on, a certain couple is already on their minds. Shouts of greeting ring out, as a man and woman dressed as Santa Claus and an elf enter. 

These costumes might have been common at any Christmas party, especially one involving children, but they seemed a bit much for a party hosted by part of the city's criminal underground. What made them even stranger was the couple's decision of who would wear what. 

Santa Claus, despite the bushy white beard, was very clearly Miria, while Isaac had dressed as the elf. Their height difference made this choice even more curious, as Isaac seemed to tower over Miria, dwarfing her despite his role as a diminutive elf. The unmistakable couple work their way through the executives that flock to them, with Isaac reaching into the bag on Miria's back, passing out curios and knick-knacks as they go. 

Firo and Maiza both watch with bemused expressions as the duo works their way over. Once they were within earshot, Firo cries out, "Isaac! Miria! It's a pleasure to see you two!"

As they grow closer, Maiza notices their expressions shift, and briefly wonders how Firo might have offended him. But they answer long before he can theorize. 

"Now, Firo, I don't know who these 'Isaac' and 'Miria's fellows are, but they have nothing to do with us!" Isaac says. 

"That's right, as lovely as they might be, we're nothing more than Santa and his elf, here to spread Christmas cheer! Merry Christmas, Firo! Merry Christmas, Maiza! Ho ho ho!" Miria adds, doing nothing to disguise her voice until she attempts Santa's signature laugh. At the sound of her deepened voice, laughing in such a ridiculous way, Firo can't help but burst out laughing. 

Maiza, too, chuckles at their antics, his customary smile deepening in the presence of their infectious happiness. Still, Firo can't help but tease them a bit more. "If you're not Isaac and Miria, how'd you know me and Maiza's names anyway?"

"Well, that's elementary, dear Firo!" Isaac says, before crinkling his brow and turning to Miria. 

"Of course! Santa knows everyone!" Miria says, nodding as if she's spoken an absolute truth if the universe. 

Maiza watches as they reach into their bag, passing out a small, wooden toy to Firo, then holding one out to him. Of course, he takes it, marvelling at the craftsmanship and wondering if they made it, bought it, or stole it. Any answer is as likely as the other, he thinks. 

"Well, whoever you two are, I bet Ennis would get a kick out of seeing you! Come on, she was right over here," Firo says, leading Isaac and Miria away from Maiza. Watching his friends make their way across the room, he hears the door to the speakeasy open once more. Unsurprisingly, it is the other guests who have yet to arrive, Luck, Berga, and Keith Gandor.

This time, it is Maiza who moves to greet them, deeming the bosses of another Family, even one that is close with the Martillos, deserving of a traditional greeting. 

"Good evening, Luck, Keith, and Berga. I'm glad you could make it!" Maiza says. 

"Of course, Maiza. We're happy to be here," Luck answers.

He is followed quickly by Berga, who says "Yeah, it's great to be here. Now where's the food at in here?"

"It's over there, near Firo, Ennis, Isaac and Miria," Maiza replies. 

"Oh man, those two showed up? Well, this'll be interesting to say the least," Berga says. 

"Actually, they claim to be Santa and an elf, and not Isaac and Miria at all," Maiza says, chuckling as he explains their latest foolishness. 

"There's really just no guessing with those two, is there?" Luck asks, shaking his head. "Oh, and we brought some of our own liquor. It seemed like the least we could do after your invitation."

At that, Keith uncovered a box he was carrying, remaining as silent as ever. 

"That wasn't necessary, but thank you, Luck," Maiza says. 

"Don't mention it, just consider it a token of our esteemed appreciation," he answers. "Tonight certainly looks like it will be enjoyable. And I suppose we have plenty of times like this to look forward to."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Maiza responds, his smile deepening just a little. Despite all that's happened in the past, Maiza can't help but feel content. After all, he couldn't ask for better friends to gain the gift of immortality than the people he considered a second family.


End file.
